wonderful
by MM
Summary: This is one of the song fics I have writen. Please R


I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HG OR THE SONG.  
A/N: IN THIS SHORT SONG FIC EZRA IS ABOUT NINE YEARS OLD. IT IS ABOUT WHAT HE WENT THROUGH NIGHT AFTER NIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS.  
  
Artist:Everclear  
Title:Wonderful  
  
"Hey, ain't life wonderful? Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful... Isn't it wonderful now?"  
  
I close my eyes when I get too sad  
(**EZRA WAS LYING ON HIS BED CRYING WITH HIS RADIO BLASTING TO DROWN OUT HIS PARENTS YELLING.**)  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
(**I WISH I WERE DEAD THEN I WOULDN'T HURT ANYMORE.**)  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
(**HE HITED HIS PILLOW WITH HIS SMALL LITTLE FISTS WISHING THE YELLING WOULD STOP.**)  
Hope it's over when I open them  
(**THE YELLING GOT LOUDER, AND THE MORE THEY YELLED THOSE BAD WORDS THE MORE HIS LITTLE HEART HURT.**)  
  
I want the things that I had before  
(** HE SAT UP AND LOOKED AROUND HIS ROOM WITH TEARS STREAMING DOWN HIS FACE.**)  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
(** NOT SURE OF WHAT HE WAS LOOKING FOR JUST SOME SHED OF HOPE THAT IT WOULD ALL STOP.**)  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again  
(**HE GOT UP AND WALKED OVER TO HIS CLOSET AND TOOK OUT AN OLD SHOE BOX.**)   
  
Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
(**HE OPENED THE BOX AND STARED DOWN INTO IT.**)  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
(**HE WIPED HIS EYES ON THE SLEEVE OF HIS SHIRT, AND TOOK A BIG BREATH AND PULLED OUT THE PICTURE AND STARED AT IT.**)  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry  
(** THE PICTURE FELL FROM HIS HAND AS HE HEARD THOSE PAINFUL WORDS, "IT WAS YOU WHO WANT A CHILD NOT ME. YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BRING US BACK TOGETHER SO WE ADOPTED" HE HEARD HIS MOM SAY. HE PICKED UP THE PICTURE AND CLIMBED IN BED AND STARTED TO BAWL UNTIL HE FELL ASLEEP.**)  
  
Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
(** HE WAS AWAKENED BY THE DOOR SLAMMING, AND HE NOTICED THE PICTURE WAS STILL CLUTCHED IN HIS LITTLE HAND.**)  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world's so big  
  
(**HE STARED AT THE PICTURE AND A LITTLE SMILE APPEARED ON HIS FACE, AS HE TURNED THE PICTURE OVER AND READ WHAT WAS ON THE BACK OF IT- SOME DAY MY SON WE WILL MEET AGAIN LOVE MOM- HE DRIFTED OFF TO SLEEP AGAIN HOLDING THE PICTURE TIGHT TO HIS CHEST. THE NEXT MORNING HE WOKE UP WITH THAT AWFUL YELLING AGAIN**)  
  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wonderful now  
(**HE GOT OUT BED AND PUT THE PICTURE BACK IN THE BOX, AND PUT IT BACK IN THE CLOSET, FOR THE NEXT TIME HE NEEDED SOME HOPE.**)  
  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
(**HE SAT IN THE BACKSEAT AS THEY DROVE TO SHCOOL IN SILENCE TRYING TO FIGHT BACK THE TEARS AS HE STARED AT HIS MOM**)  
  
go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I like to laugh so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home  
(** HIS MOM PICKED HIM UP. HE SAT QUIETLY AS THEY DROVE HOME.**)  
  
Go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
(** HE THREW HIS BOOK PACK ON THE FLOOR, AND SHUT THE DOOR BEHIND HIM AND LAY ON HIS BED. HE SIGHED FOR HE KNEW THE YELLING WOULD START SOON, AND IT DID.**)  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
(** HE PUT HIS HANDS OVER HIS EARS," PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP GOD" HE WHISPERED.HE HEARD HIS MOM CALL HIM"EZRA YOUR DAD AND I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU**)  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
I don't wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday  
(** HE GOT UP AND TOOK THE PICTURE OUT THE BOX AND RAN DOWNSTAIRS AND OUT THE DOOR. HE WAS NOT SURE WHERE HE WAS GOING. ALL HE KNEW WAS HE DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT THEY WANT TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT, AND HE JUST WANT TO GET AWAY.**)  
I don't wanna hear you say  
You both have grown in a different way  
No, no, no, no  
I don't wanna meet your friends  
And I don't wanna start over again  
I just wanna my life to be the same  
Just like it used to be  
(** HE RAN AND RAN UNTIL HE COULD NOT , AND HE FELL TO GROUND AND WEPT.**)  
Somedays I hate everything  
I hate everything  
Everyone and everything  
(** HE LOOKED AT THE PICTURE AND YELLED AT IT," WHY DID YOU GIVE ME UP?"**)  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
(**HE CRIED AS HE RIPPED THE PICTURE INTO MANY LITTLE PIECES, AND LET IT FALL TO THE GROUND. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE." HE YELLED.**)  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
